


untitled

by pekoyamas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, this is obnoxiously lower-case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoyamas/pseuds/pekoyamas
Summary: peko pekoyama was born to die.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	untitled

peko pekoyama is born to die. 

the moment her distinct, red eyes open to the screams and cries of her own lungs, it is known she will know nothing but pain.

everything is, and always will be, drowned in red. 

her stained blade is gripped by her bloodied palms. 

it is all for him. 

* * *

when she is 12, her eyes weaken. she is dragged to unlicensed professionals to fix her. he waits at home, alone, waiting for her return. 

“you look weird.” he says.

she doesn’t answer.

neither of them get the chance to say what they want to. 

* * *

when she is 15, they receive two letters in the mail. ‘congratulations,’ it reads, ‘welcome to hope’s peak academy.’ 

“you will go with him,” they say. “you need to watch out for him.”

“okay.” she says.

  
  


“just- you don’t know me! go and meet new people. you deserve that.” he says.

“okay.” she says.

* * *

cold air whips around her. she is ill-prepared for this weather. she cups her hands around her mouth and exhales hot air.

he is warm, and though no one will even notice the poor stitchwork of his scarf, she is embarrassed she couldn’t do the best for him.

  
  


they walk slowly and far apart. his hands ache to reach out. he says nothing.

* * *

her fingers deftly undo her braids. she takes off her glasses and sets them atop her nightstand. her room is dark and quiet and lonesome, nothing to decorate it at all. it is plain, but she likes it. 

“it serves its purpose.” she says to anyone that comments on it. a thing does not need to be beautiful if it is functional. it is enough to be useful. 

  
still, she stares at her ceiling, wishing she could speak to him again. it has been so long. no one knows her. 

her red eyes stay dry for yet another night. 

* * *

they return home for the holidays, and no one questions the tinted window cars they both enter. they embark on their journeys alone. it is silent everywhere she goes. 

they arrive, and she smiles faintly at the warmth and comfort of her old room. it is home. 

nothing changes.

* * *

the hot sands scorch her feet through her shoes. she hadn’t dressed for island living. hell, she hadn’t chosen to be here at all. once again, he pushes her away.

“this is a fresh start, y’know? i don’t need protection here, and the point is to make friends. this is the best thing you could ask for, peko.”

his whisper of “don’t waste it on me.” goes unheard, swept away by the tropical breeze.

* * *

3 days later it is clear that this beach was not a blessing. it is eerie and uncomfortable, but most of all dangerous. her chest tightens whenever he is not in her sight, but he only pushes her away when she gets close. she scrunches her eyes closed and prays to a god she does not believe in. 

* * *

byakuya togami dies, and she is sad, but knows she must move on. she cannot afford to care in a place as dangerous as this. it is simply not worth throwing your life away as a result of emotion.

* * *

in the end, she dies as a result of human emotion. in her heart it was worth it, so worth it, she would die a million deaths to save him, but he is crying and crying and crying and it hurts her so bad. “i’m so sorry, peko please, i’m sorry don’t die please don’t die i can’t do this without you i need you peko i need you please i’ve always needed you don’t go please don’t go please don’t go please.” it is a chorus of regrets and her heart sings and her eyes sting and oh god she is in agony. she is pulled away and her arms swing as she returns to what she knows best. it was worth it, she thinks still, as her arm slices through another robot. but it’s not just another robot. he sinks to the ground, eye bloodied, body and breath alike weakened under her blade. it’s all her fault. she grasps him close to her, clutches him to her chest, and weeps as metal embeds itself within her body.

* * *

she dies a painful death, though her life's purpose has been fulfilled. 

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished this! its been sitting around waiting to be completed for months now. sorry if it sucked LMAO 
> 
> find me on twitter @1312PEKO and on tumblr as @jeevash !


End file.
